Cat Stuff
by nightmare00
Summary: HG/MM: Minerva, Hermione and cats. Read for more !
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all !**

 **My first time writing Hary Potter fanfic ( HG/MM ) Hope you like it!**

 **It's been a while since I wrote something too. This will be a series of shorts ( or longer ) OS.**

 **ps: English isn't my first language, sorry for the mistakes.**

* * *

The soft scratching noise of the quill against paper was the only noise inside the Headmistress office. It was dark and windy outside and it was well past midnight. Tired emerald eyes shifted to the clock on the desk. In fact it was almost one ine the morning. Minerva McGonagall sighed once more before dropping her quill beside the parchment. She straightened her back, groaning as her arching muscles of her spine popped softly.

" Rough day?" asked the large portrait behind her.

" Do you even have to ask, Albus ?" sighed minerva as she rub her face and her eyes with both hands, her glasses laying on the paperwork in front of her. A frown show itself on her beautiful face as she rubbed a sore spot on her neck. " I swear to Merlin, the Governors will be the death of me" grumbled the raven haired witch before she take a sip of her cup of tea. She growled louder. It was cold.

Blue eyes soften in sympathy " Why don't you go to sleep" asked Albus while he popped a lemon candy in his mouth " Paperwork can wait for now"

" I wish it could be done by itself. That my friend, would be wondeful." Stacking the papers together, the emerald eyed witch stood from her chair. " I will see you later, goodnight Albus."

" Goodnight Tabby" Albus smiled as her friend changed into her cat form before the door closed by itself behind her.

Minerva was glad that she was a cat. The night was cold tonight and her thick fur prevented her body to freeze to death. Still her paws against the cool stone make her walk faster trough the castle as she make her late rounds. She didn't have to check on the students anymore but old habits are hard to forget. She still liked to check on the Gryffindor cubs even as she wasn't their Head of House anymore. She sometimes missed the old days when she was fully teaching Transfiguration but she knew that the new professor was doing an amazing work. She couldn't have tought of anyone else than Hermione Granger to take her job.

Her smile grew bigger as she lost herself in her thoughts, thinking of the young woman. It's been five years since the battle against Voldemort. Immediatly after the dead had been buried and the living healed, everyone had contribued to rebuilt Hogwarts. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley took their training to become Aurors, Ginny started a professionnal carreer in Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies. Hermione Granger had take a Master in Transfiguration and Charms, while learning to become an Animagus under Minerva's tutoring. Of course, the young woman wasn't the Brightest of her Age for nothing. She succeded both of her Masters in three years instead of five. The two witches became even closer after the war.

Another blew of cold wind did send shivers through Minerva's body. She didn't notice that she had been sitting in front of her rooms door for ten minutes. Shaking her head, the Tabby walk through the cat trap next to the portrait from her quarters.

She enters the living room where the fire had died long time ago. As she caught a sweet smell, she couldn't herself but purr in contentment. Her golden eyes shifted to the couch, where books and parchemin lay on the floor or on the coffee table. Apparently, she wasn't the only one with a lot of work and tired.

A hand was hanging into the air from the couch. Soflty, the tabby cat rubbed her head against the fingers. Minerva yawned soflty before jumping on the couch. The sight before her melted her heart. There was her lover, sleeping peacefully, her body hidden under a thick blanket with tartan patterns . Soft pale skin, closed eyelids that she knows held the most beautiful eyes that she had ever seen. Sweet plump lips slightly parted and chesnut bushy hair. Minerva purred louder while she lied down on her lover's chest, knowing that she won't mind. She sighed tiredly, her nose burried in the young woman's neck. As she fall into a deep sleep, the emerald eyed witch felt herself being held in a soft embrace, soft fingers stroking behind her ear and a soft kiss on her furry head. She felt warm, she felt content in the arms of her lover, Hermione Jean Granger.

* * *

 **AN: Tell me if you want more ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's an other little something :)**

 **Just wanted to say that the OS won't follow a timeline precisely ( ex: next chapter it will be before they got together ) . A lot of ideas are running into my mind right now and I try to write a max of it.**

 **Thanks for reading, Hope you like it !**

 **Disclaimer: Own nothing**

* * *

The sun was high in the blue sky. It was hot but not too much. The birds were singing and soft voices and laughters echoed from the habitants of the Burrow. It was another sunday, and like the other sundays, the Weasley family and friends had lunch together. It has become a tradition since the final battle.

Ron and Harry were setting the table, Fred and George were doing Merlin-knows-what in their old bedroom. Molly, Ginny and Fleur were making dinner in the kitchen. Arthur and Bill were talking about muggle things.

" They're late" said Ron while putting chairs around the table. Worry was clearly written all over his face. Harry sighed as he checked his watch. " I'm sure they're fine. Minerva must have been held by the Ministry, even if it's sunday."

" Well they didn't owl or anything so I asume they'll still be here." Ginny said as she places some food on the table. She eyed her brother , her hands on her hips "Get over it Ron, Hermione is with Minerva." She was like a mini version of her mother. Harry snickered behind her.

" I know I know" said the red haired man as he held up his hands. " But she's still my best friend. And she's never late." He knew he and Hermione would never be together like he wanted. She had made it very clear five years ago when he had tried to kiss her. His cheek stil burned sometimes. A shiver ran through his spine as he remembered the treath Minerva gave him.

" Anyway, it's true that Minerva has been quite occupied by the Ministry this past few months. Even Hermione. They won't stop harrassing her as they want her to work for them." Ginny sighed as she though about her bestfriend. They were all war heroes for the wizarding world. Everyone wants bits from the Golden Trio and The Order of the Phoenix members. It's been five years since Voldemort's death and the fever from the victory was still high in the air.

" So, when do you leave ?" asked Ron, changing the subject. Her sister shrugged. " I don't know. Angelina isn't coming back in the team for another week so we still be training. Depends on the results from the other matches." She kissed Harry on the lips. " You better come and cheer on me next time, dear brother." She smiled before returning into the kitchen. " I might have a dedicaded shirt from your Krum..."

" Wait, what?"

Harry laughed while patting him on the shoulder.

Stepping into the kitchen, Ginny winced slitghly as the floo erupted into angry emerald flames.

" Merlin what the..?" asked Molly. Alerted by the noise, the Weasley men and Harry joined them in the house. Ginny, her mother and Fleur gasped.

Before them was Hermione Granger. The young witch was wearing blue muggle jeans, white high heels and a white tank top which showed her tanned skin from her arms. Her hair was put into a messy bun. A deep frown was on her lovely face.

" Are..you ok?" asked Ginny as she observed her friend. Her eyes widened as she noticed the angry scratchings on the brunette's hands and forearms.

Hermione smiled gently at her friends. " Yes. I'm fine. Sorry to be late. We...had a little problem at home.." Her chocolate eyes fell onto the bundle of ginger furr in her arms.

" Merlin, dear! What happend to him?" asked Molly while Hermione handed a sleepy Croockshanks to Ginny.

" Did he fight a Hyppogriff or what ?" asked Ron as he eyed the cat. He was in a bad shape.

Hermione bit her lips, as she clearly try not to laugh.

" He got caught into a bad fight" She tried to calm down. " But I had to..take him to the vet. Sorry to be late. Minerva..Should be here in a moment."

Speaking of the devil, the floo burst into emerald flames as the Headmistress of Hogwarts elegently step out of it. Instead of her usual emerald robes she was wearing black trousers and an emerald silk shirt under a long black leather jacket. Her black hair was tied into a ponytail.

On her face, scratches- wait what ?

" Sorry to be late." said the Headmistress as she took off her jacket. Nobody dare to move or say a word as they noticed marks on her hands, arms and neck. The older witch started to growl as she eyed the ginger cat sleeping in Ginny's arms. Hermione snickered at her. After a moment of awkward silence, Molly hushed everyone out.

" Dinner will be ready soon. Come on" She eyed the older witch next to her " Tea, dear ?"

" Yes, thank you Molly"

Hermione giggled behind her hand while the rest of them stood into the garden. Minerva just huffed at her before the young witch kissed her cheek.

" Are you going to tell us what on earth happened ?" asked Ginny as Ron, Harry, Fred , George and herself sat together.

" Well I was finishing some work into the library and Minerva was taking a nap in her cat form in our quarters. After a while some students came to me because there was weird noises in the corridors and a big cat fight." she grinned.

" Wait"

" A big cat fight ?"

"Did she..."

" How..."

The chesnut haired witch bite hard on her cheek.

" I might have forgot to tell Minerva that Croockshanks is in heat" She smirked while her friends tried to laugh not too loud " He tried to make a move on her."

* * *

 **R &R ? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Confused chocolate eyes met emerald ones full with emotions.

« What happened ? » Hermione Granger cringed slightly at how hoarse her voice sounded. And the pain in her back and limbs hurts too as she tried to sit up.

« Stay where you are » came the icy command from Minerva McGonagall as she puts her hands on the young woman's shoulders, setting her back in her lying position on the floor with her head on her lap.

« Minerva I... »

« Yes, explain to me what in Merlin's name you think you where doing ? » came the thick Scottish brogue.

« I...I don't know.. » came the timid reply.

« Yes, you don't know. That's why you're whiter than the Grey Lady and you almost got yourself badly injured or worst. »

Hermione shamely turned her head on the side, tears starting to fall on her cheeks. She heard a deep sigh and felt a hand starting to stroke her head.

« You know how dangerous it is to transform into your Animagus form alone as you didn't master it yet. Why did you do it ? » Minerva asked with softness in her voice. She didn't want to be angry at Hermione and let her temper have the better of her but the girl juste gave her a heart attack.

The war with Voldemort has ended three years ago. Hogwarts reconstruction was almost done as the Wizardy world has been helping to restore the school. Harry and Ron decided to chase the remaining Death Eaters with some Aurors and Kingsley, who was now the new Minister of Magic. Hermione for her part had her own demons to fights. The memory of being tortured by Bellatrix at the Malfoy Manor still haunted her dreams. She had decided to stay at Hogwarts to help to rebuilt the castle as she didn't have her parents anymore. Yes, they were still alive but the Healers from St Mungos couldn't give them their memories back. Molly had offered her to stay with the Weasley but she declined as she didn't felt family like Harry as he dated Ginny. Ron had kissed her during the battle but she had slapped him as she didn't love him like he love her. He was like a brother to her and nothing more. Her heart belong to another since her fourth year.

It belong to a woman.

The most powerful and beautiful witch in the world. Which woman who was staring down at her as she held her in her arms.

Their relationship changed from student/teacher to friends over the years as being in the order and their late night meetings came almost every days. Hermione knew how she truly felt during the run with the boys.

« Hermione ? »

« Ah...Yes.. ? »

« Are you alright, dear ? »

The young woman blinked a couple of times as she looked at the older woman's face.

« Yes.. I.. Sorry. I know it was foolish of me but I wanted to try.. Are you mad at me ? » she asked timidly while Minerva helped her to get back on her feet.

Minerva stared at her a little more, searching for something into her brown eyes.

« I'm not angry at you dear. But I don't want you to danger your life again like that. It's not the first time. »

« I'm not.. »

« Don't lie to me, Hermione. » It was asked in a Professor McGonagall tone that put Hermione into silence immediatly. « I know what you... »

« No you don't. »

Emerald eyes widened slightly at the sudden switch in the brunette's voice. It was deep, angry and full of sadness.

Hermione lifted her gaze as she stared at the woman in front of her, a fury in her eyes, ready to explode. Minerva could even sense Hermione's magic around her.

« Everyone said they know. They know how I felt, what I felt at that time. But they don't. I don't felt. I _feel_ , I _dream_ about it every night. » She abstently gripped her scarred forearm. « They know nothing. And you know nothing either, _Professor_. » She spatted with venom in her voice, tears freely running on her cheeks.

She didn't want to speak like that to Minerva but talking about it was very painful for her as she didn't find any help while talking about it. She had talked with Ginny, Harry and Molly. Even Dumbledore in his portrait couldn't ease the pain from her chest and head. She couldn't find any answers in any books as to ' How to get better after you got tortured by a psycho witch'.

Before she could open the door of Minerva's quarters, she felt soft yet strong finger on her wrist.

« Let me go. »

« No. »

« I said, let me go, Minerva. »

« I won't. Not until _you_ let it go. »

Before she could react, Hermione felt her body being turn around and was pressed in a tight embrace. She tried to move but her breath got caught in her throath as she felt Minerva's magic around her. Soothing her. It was warm and strong. She felt safe and light at the same time. She heard a gentle voice in her ear.

« I won't let you go. Breathe. »

And she did. As she took a deep breath, she felt something snap in her chest and she couldn't stop crying. Her hands gripped the black and green emerald clad strong shoulders of her mentor as she break down in her arms. She felt Minerva's arms tightening their hold around her back, her magic still surroundig her, caressing her face, her heart and her soul. And at that moment, she knew. She would be better.

After calming down, Hermione lifted her head from her place on Minerva's chest, her eyes red and puffy looking up into warm emerald ones.

« What... What did you do ? » she asked after clearing her throath.

« I told you I knew. Sometimes, a good hug is all you need. »

Hermione looked in her friend's eyes, searching for something.

« How did you know ? »

Taking a deep breath, Minerva's straightened her back. Hermione could see doubt in the older witch's eyes.

« You put your trust in me when you show me your scar. » The older witch began as her fingers removed the sleeve and glamour from Hermione's arms. The letters were not as red as before but it was easily readable.

« I've always trusted you » Hermione whispered as those fingers started to caress her skin, sending shivers along her spine.

« I know. And I you... »

With that, she waved her hand in front of the right side of her face, removing the imperceptible glamour charm.

Hermione couldn't help the gasp from her lips as a scar appeared on Minerva's face it started from above her right eyebrow, through her eyes, which was white and not emerald like the other, through her cheek and ending near her jaw.

Minerva's breath itches as she saw soft fingers tracing the scar on her face even if she couldn't feel it.

« It happened during Grindewald's war. I got captured with my younger brother Malcolm. » She closed her eyes as a thumb stroke her cheek « They tortured us, for weeks. Two months I believe. He didn't make it. I did. » she took a deep breath. She watches as chocolate eyes looked at her.

« You're still beautiful » she heard Hermione whisper.

Truly, looked at her.

« I've lost the sight in my right eye »

She held the hand against her face in her own, cuddling into it.

« I can't feel when you touch this side of my face. »

She smiled slightly when she saw Hermione kissing her cheek.

« Or when you kiss it.. » She whispered, her voice getting deeper before she captured Hermione lips with her own. It was slow, gentle. She put her hands on Hermione's waist, bringing their bodies closer as she felt arms being wrapped around her neck. Their tongues danced for the first time together and both witches felt the other's magic caressing the other.

Breaking the kiss for oxygen, Hermione opened her warm chocolate eyes and smiled seeing love and affection into emerald ones.

« I hope you did feel that » Her smiled got bigger as she heard Minerva's soft laughs.

« Aye, I did Dear. »

Hermione sighed happily as she puts her head on Minerva's chest, listening to the beating of her heart and the soft purring.

Yes, Minerva knew. And she will be better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a little something for you all ;)**

* * *

Being a cat has its advantage.

That was what Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts thought as she ran accross the halls of the school, jumped from a couple of stairs and rapidly make her way between the students

who blinked slightly surprised to see a flash of grey fur ran past them.

The venerable witch had a meeting with the Minister and the Board of Governors all of the afternoon and was finishing some paperwork in her office when a note suddenly appeared on her desk. After reading the beautiful and familiar handwriting, even if it was written in haste, she had changed in her cat form and left her office.

At the end of the last corridor which lead to the main entrance, the Tabby cat slide on her backside while turning left and stopped suddenly at the top of the staircase, catching her breath. Quickly scanning the area with her green emerald eyes, Minerva smiled under her whiskers as she quickly found the person she wanted. Back in track, the grey Tabby began her last run, flew through the entry of the castle, jumped (again) accross the stairs and before her paws touched the ground of the courtyard, she morphed back in her human form her black emerald robes twirling around her, her hair in her perfect bun and not the slight sign that she had just made a marathon from her ignored the stares she received from the impressed and stunned students as she quickly walk by a certain bushy haired young woman who clearly was in a hurry.

« Professor Granger »

« Headmistress » Hermione greeted back as she continues her way to the gates. « I assume you read my note »

« I have. Do you wish for me to come with you ? »

Hermione offered a gentle yet nervous smile at the older woman. « No, it's alright. I received Molly's letter just after my last class. Unfortunatly I wouldn't be able to see our cubs for the match. » she says while walking a little faster. It was the last match of the year, between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. « Beside, we will see them tomorrow too. You are free right ? I know you are busy with the Minister and everything but... » she started to ramble, her hands shaking lightly with trepidation. « ...Plus the school needs you and.. »

Minerva knew that the young professor and Head of Gryffindor wanted to be there for her cubs but Ginevra Potter was in labor since last night and needed her bestfriend to be there for her. Of course Hermione couldn't say no to the redhaired woman.

« Hermione, Dear. » Minerva began as she gently catches the young woman's hand with her own. They were now alone in front of the iron gates of the school. Calm and warm emerald eyes fell into warm and nervous chocolate ones.

« Take a deep breath » She coudn't hide her amusement in her voice and the smile on her face as Hermione quickly did what she was told. « Don't worry about the match. Of course I'll be cheering your cubs while you are with your bestfriend who is going to deliver a new life. Now , » she said while putting her arms around the slim waist of the young professor, bringing their bodies close together . « Send me a message if you need anything and tomorrow we are going to visit them, alright love ? »

Hermione nodded rapidly at the words from her lover before she puts her head on her strong shoulder and returned the embrace. « I'm going to be an aunt. » She smiled broadly as she heard Minerva's deep laugh.

« Yes you are. Now hurry »

They exchanged a few kisses before Minerva opened the gates.

« Send my regards to the Weasley's and the Potter's. And do tell Molly that I will come tomorrow. The woman didn't stopped owling me since last night. »

Hermione chuckled before kissing her on the lips one last time. « I will. I love you. »

« I love you too. »

In a soft pop, Hermione was gone. Sighing softly, the Headmistress closed the gates before turning around and her eyes fell on the castle. Even from here, with her accurate earing, she could hear the cheers from the students as the match was about to begin.

She knew that as the Headmistress she was supposed to be neutral but the love she had for her past house was too strong so she summoned a red and yellow scarf and puts it around her neck before changing in her cat form. Taking a deep breath, the Tabby cat ran toward the Quidditch pitch.


	5. Chapter 5

Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup by a little ten points before Ravenclaw.

This is why Minerva chuckled when her annoyed friend and Deputy, Filius Flitwick dropped a bag of a hundreed galleons in front of her. After the match as the students took to rest of the festivities in the Great Hall, a part of the staff had continued their own evening in the professor lounge room. The small gathering included Minerva, Filius and Pomona, Poppy and Rolonda.

« That was a hell of a match ! » Hooch exclaimed as she served a tumbler of Fire Wiskhy to her colleagues. It has been some times since she had seen some fine gameplay in a Quidditch match. The last time it was when Potter was still a seeker. It feels like ages !

Minerva nodded « I have to admit Filius, your birds gave quite a hardtime to my cubs. »

« Don't tell me you had doubt about the issue of the match my dear ? » the Deputy said as he stroke his beard abstently.

« Never » the Scottish woman retorted, holding herself to roll her eyes at Rolanda's laugh. « What ? »

« I swear I saw Hagrid cry in pain when you gripped his arm when Mister Williams almost failed to catch the Squaffle. »

Minerva blushed softly « I don't know what you're talking about » she grumbled before drowing down her drink in one swift movement. Rolanda immediatly refilled it.

« Anyway, to Gryffindors ! Who won the Quidditch cup...Again » The flying instructor lift her glass in the air, the others professors immediatly following her lead. She lighlty waved her wand in front of the bottle, who quickly filled their glasses before sitting down next to Poppy.

« Let's toast. To the approaching end of this year and our long holidays away from the children. » She laughed as Minerva and Poppy rolled their eyes at her antics while Filius and Popoma chuckle at her light spirit.

« To Holidays ! » Pomona added with a nod.

Minerva stood up, catching everyone attention.

« Then I lift my tumbler to my bestfriend« She nodded toward Rolanda who smiled back at her « Who is getting married this summer to our favourite mediwitch. » She offered a big smile when the others cheers when Rolonda puts her arm around Poppy's shoulder, making her blush at all the attention and the congratulation wishes.

« Wait until it's your turn, mate » Rolanda grinned when Minerva chocked on her drink, almost spitting it out. The spiked haired woman was reward by a death glare from the emerald eyed witch and a light slap on her shoulder by her fiancée.

« Speaking of, where is Hermione ? I didn't see her during the match » Poppy said as Minerva sat back down.

« She received a note from Molly just after her class. Miss Potter got in labor last night and was about to deliver. She wanted Hermione by her side. » she smiled softly as the others nodded in agreement, joy on their faces at the news that Ginny and Harry were soon to be new parents.

« This is fantastic news » Filius smiled at his old friend before they all lifted their glasses up in the air again.

« To the Potter's ! » he added.

« To the Weasley's ! »Pomona chimed in.

« To Minerva and Hermione ! » Rolonda said, smirking when all her friends laughed at her but Minerva who glared again at her.

« Oy ! »

« When are you going to ask the question ? » Hooch asked while wiggeling playfully her eyebrows, her hawk like eyes sparkling with amusement.

A sudden silence fell on the room as all eyes turned to the Headmistress, who was staring at the glass between her fingers. Feeling the sudden change, emerald eyes shifted upward.

« What question ? »

Filius chuckled, Pomona rolled her eyes, Hooch slammed her head on the table and Poppy sighed softly at Minerva.

« ' What question' ? Are you serious ? » Hooch grumbled while stroking her now red forehead with her hand.

« Hermione » She began

« What about her ? »

« Oh god. I give up. »

« When are you going to propose to her, dear ? » Pomona asked softly, offering a gentle smile at her friend.

Realisation hit Minerva in the gut. She tried to keep her blush under control while observing her finger trace the edge of her now empty tumbler.

Hermione and she were lovers since the end of the battle which was six years ago. At the beginning of their relationship, Minerva had a lot of reservation because even if she did love the younger woman with all of her heart and soul she was decades her senior and Hermione was a fresh former student. It had take some time for Hermione to explain to Minerva that even then, she wanted to be with the older witch and that they deserved a chance to be together or at least try. Now, six years later, the two witches were happy together.

They didn't really discussed about it before but, as time pass by and that some of their friends like Bill and Fleur, Ginny and Harry were starting a family or Hooch and Poppy were getting married soon, Minerva had seen the light shift in Hermione's behaviour. She didn't know if her young lover wanted to be married or to have children. Minerva suddenly felt really stupid because she didn't talk to Hermione about it.

She abruptly stood from her chair before facing the window behind her.

The others occupents of the room felt the sudden change in the brave and powerful headmistress.

Rolonda looked toward Minerva. « I'll talk to her. » she whispered to the other who silently nodded at her before taking their leaves.

Hooch exchanged a knowing smile with Poppy before the door closed behind her.

Minerva says nothing when her bestfriend stood beside her and handed her a full glass of whisky but she gladly accepted it before taking a nip.

The Flying instructor said nothing, knowing that her friend needed some time and make the first move. She didn't wait too long.

« I never asked her if she wants to get married of have children. She's young so, I suppose she does. »

The hawk like eyed woman take a sip from her glass, her yellow eyes staring at the dark night from the other side of the window.

« You guys didn't talk about it ? »

« No. Not really. » she sighed, grasping her glass with both hands.

Hooch knew Minerva since they were eleven.

« What scares you mate ? »

Minerva said nothing. She nervously chewed on her lower lips, a habit she got from her young lover.

« I know she loves me. »

« But ? »

Emerald eyes held yellow ones before turning back toward the window. Minerva stared at her reflection.

« I'm scared that.. She wants those things... But I don't know if she wants it with me. » she sadly says.

« Did you fight with each other ? »

« Oh no. » Minerva chuckled at her friend. « We never fight. But I'm an old witch and.. »

« You're not old. » Hooch snorted into her glass as she take another gulp. « We're sixty nine, that's the best age. » She laughed when she felt a elbow hit her ribs.

« My point is. » Minerva continues « I don't know if she wants to start a family with an old witch like me when she could do it with someone from her age. »

« Now, you listen to me here, mate. » Hooch sighed as she put her glass down on the table behind them.

« Hermione is a young beautiful and intelligent woman and she loves you. Stop mopping around, you're a proud Gryffindor so go asked her those questions. »

Minerva rolled her eyes before finishing her glass. « You're drunk. » she said with a smile.

« So are you »

« I'm not, I'm a Scot. »

She lifted a slender dark eyebrow when she felt her friend sneak an arm around her shoulder.

« You're not drunk enough then » She said while refilling their glasses.

Hermione frowned when she heard some noise outside of hers and Minerva's quarters. She came back from St Mungos about an hour ago after she had met her new nephew, James Potter. She knew that Minerva and some others professors were celebrating Gryffindor's victory but she was too tired to join them. So she had take a quick shower and was waiting for her lover to return. It was well past midnight but she knew that Minerva needed to have a little fun beacause the last weeks were very tiring for the both of them.

Putting the book she was reading on the couch next to her, the young woman drapped the tartan blanket around her shoulders before making her way to the door, her wand in her hand. Opening the door, her frown immediatly dissapeared and she coudn't stop laughing at the sight in front of her.

In front of the door was her lover, Minerva, who was trying to stop the cat in her arms from running away.

Hearing the rich and soft laugh, the drunk woman looked up and immediatly a frown was on her lovely yet flushed face.

« Hermione ? » she asked, slightly confused. Why was another Hermione laughing at her, in her human form, when she had her Hermione, in her cat form, in her arms. Even if the cat was trying to escape.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Holding her stomach, the bushy haired witch dried a tear that escape from her eye.

« Love, what are you doing ? » she asked, amused.

« I...Why do I see two of you ? » the Scottish woman asked before Hermione, the real one, took the cat from Minerva's hands.

« You don't. » She quietly explained. « Are you drunk my love ? »She wasn't mad at Minerva for being drunk. It was a very rare sight.

Hermione bites her tongue when Minerva puffed out her chest proudly.

« I'm not. I'm a Scot. »

« Well for once love, you are drunk. As you tried to kiss Mrs Norris, believing it was me in my Animagus form. » Hermione soflty explained. She watched amused as her lover's face turned pale...and then green.

« But..but ... »

Hermione smiled at the other woman before letting the cat go away.

« I'm not the only Main Coon in the castle love. » Hermione laughed before dragging a very drunk, tired and embarassed Minerva McGonagall in their bedroom.


End file.
